xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
Velma Dinkley is a teenage citizen of Crystal Cove and a member of the town's newest incarnation of "Mystery Incorporated". She lives with her parents who run the Crystal Cove Spook Museum for tourists interested in the hauntings of Crystal Cove. Physical appearance Velma has chin-length auburn hair, decorated by small red bows. Velma is always wearing thick-framed, square glasses covering her green eyes1 and normally wears an orange sweater with a turtle neck, a short red skirt, knee-length orange socks and red shoes. Personality Velma is frequently referred to as the smartest member of the new Mystery Incorporated, as well as the smartest student at Crystal Cove High. She strongly believes in finding proof and evidence before determining something is real. Velma has also been described as somewhat of a "computer whiz", and is very knowledgeable when it comes to computers and research. She also seems to be the most scheming and secretive member of Mystery Inc, as illustrated by her posing as the mysterious masked figure,3 and keeping a number of secrets from other gang members (like the true identity of the Angel Dynamite). She pursued a relationship with Shaggy Rogers and became frustrated when he seemed more interested in his dog and in food than in her. When she thought Shaggy didn't want to take her to the prom, she actually kicked over several tombstones in a cemetery they were exploring. After being dumped by Shaggy, she takes the break-up very hard and decides to ignore Shaggy and Scooby's attempts at friendship, showing she can be very bitter. Despite her history with Shaggy and Scooby, she eventually realizes that they need to work together to perform their best as part of the gang, and she admits that she would never let anything bad happen to Scooby despite the fact that her boyfriend chose him over her. Later she and Shaggy seem to have chemistry again, but that time it's Velma who says she doesn't feel the same way and Shaggy seems disappointed. Skills and abilities She seems to be very strong when she's angry, being able to kick tombstones out of the ground.4 She demonstrated considerable defensive martial arts training, easily dodging Shaggy and Scooby when they attacked her at once.3 She also makes often use of her smartphone, laptop, and binoculars. History Early life Velma and the gang solved the mystery of the Creeper and it was revealed to be Deacon Carlswell. (The Legend Of Alice May) She has competed with Hot Dog Water in a science fair circut more than once, and won. (Menace Of The Manticore) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one Velma was sent to jail with the gang after solving another mystery, but they were soon released. Velma wanted to be open about their relationship, but Shaggy didn't want to hurt Scooby-Doo's feelings of someone coming between them. After solving the mystery of the Slime Mutant the gang recieved a call from Mr. E at K-Ghoul, warning them that a greater mystery was buried beneath the town. (Beware the Beast from Below) In Gatorsburg, she was grabbed by the green gator person, but Shaggy saved her and the Creeping Creatureswere sent to jail. When Scooby got scared by lightning and jumped on Shaggy, he held Velma's hand. (The Creeping Creatures) She helped Fred stop the Ghost Truck from ruining Crystal Cove and the culprit was taken to jail. (The Secret Of The Ghost Rig) She told Shaggy to cut off junk food and go for healthy food and Scooby got confused before the Man-Crabwas captured in the end. (Revenge Of The Man Crab) She helped the gang stop Que Horrifico and Shaggy told her that he wanted her to take the tight pants back and it was time she knew that "Shaggy likes baggy" and he danced with Velma and Scooby giggled. (The Song of Mystery) Velma told Shaggy to go to the prom and Scooby had suspected that they were on a date before the Ghost Girlwas taken to jail and released by Mr. E's henchman and Velma wasn't happy that Scooby wasn't polite. (The Legend of Alice May) She was a big fan of the Hex Girls and had defeated the Phantom with the gang. In the end she watched Scooby and Shaggy reunite, making her jealous. (In Fear Of The Phantom) She still wasn't happy after Scooby fought her over Shaggy and she tried to fight back, but failed and found a letter from Mr. E that read "Don't panic this has all happened before." and she opened it and a picture of Professor Pericles was shown. (The Grasp Of The Gnome) Velma and Shaggy were kissing each other and Scooby wasn't happy. (Battle of the Humungonauts) Scooby was sent to jail when suspected for being the Fright Hound meaning Velma could get some time alone with Shaggy, before she got her heart broken. (Howl of the Fright Hound) She didn't wanted to talk to Shaggy anymore. (The Secret Serum) At Darrow University, Velma told Scooby that she wasn't happy about her break-up with Shaggy and Scooby apologized. (The Shrieking Madness) She still refused to be friends with Scooby, while dealing with the Cicada Creature. (When the Cicada Calls) Within Scooby's feverish dream, Velma along with Fred, Daphne and Shaggy got captureed by Lord Infernicus, who made guinea-pig identicals. (Mystery Solvers Club State Finals) She and Scooby were left tied up by the Shadowy Orc and she talked to Scooby about Shaggy. Velma almost fell to her death, but Scooby rescued her before the evil orc imposter was jailed. She fell in love with Shaggy from Aphrodite's love spell and Scooby was immuned to the spell and he has to solve the mystery with Pericles. She went to Darrow University and met a hermit named Danny Darrow in his home buried beneath the University. When the mansion began to sink farther the gang escaped, but Danny Darrow was left behind and was presumed killed. Velma and the gang had to solve the mystery from the White Wizard and the gang are being helped by the Red Wizard. She had to help Shaggy, Scooby, and Vincent Van Ghoul from Nightfright (Nightfright) Velma had no friends and now she was friends with a mermaid named Amy, but it shows that the mermaid was Amy Cavenaugh the wife of Dr. Spike Cavenaugh and Velma suspected Angel was Cassidy Williams and the Fish Freaks were goners. (The Siren's Song) She, Fred, Daphne and Shaggy were attacked by a Manticore, but Scooby fought it and the creature said "You are doomed, flea-covered one! Doomed!". The Manticore was revealed to be Hot Dog Water. (Menace Of The Manticore) She forgave Shaggy and became friends with him, and she wanted it stay that way, which disappointed Shaggy because he was hoping for something more. (Attack Of The Headless Horror) Velma had to help Fred stop a Shadowy Figure and it was just Professor Pericles before he escaped with the piece. (A Haunting In Crystal Cove) Velma and the gang had to help Sheriff Bronson Stone from the Ghost of Dead Justice (Dead Justice) Velma and the gang met Prof. H.P. Hatecraft again and he unmasked the Obliteratrix revealing Alice May underneath and she was taken to jail again. Velma told Angel Dynamite to tell the truth and Angel told everyone that Angel wasn't her real name, it was Cassidy Williams and she also told them the Freak of Crystal Cove was here, but the gang were mad at Angel for lieing to them and they ignored her, but the Freak watches them and laughs evily. (Pawn Of Shadows) Velma was in trouble with the gang. The Freak was captured and revealed to be Fred Jones, Sr.. Brad Chilesand Judy Reeves were Fred's real parents. Daphne started to cry that Fred was leaving and Mystery Incorporated was "dead", and told Velma that she should have told them the truth about Angel sooner, leaving Velma sad and her parents walked her to their car. (All Fear the Freak) Season two While the town was under attack by Crybaby Clown, She approached the new Mayor (in disguise) and gave her information on where Scooby and the others were.3 Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Every episode Notes/trivia * Velma's interest in Shaggy may have been based on her original incarnation's younger wizard sister, Madelyn Dinkley, from Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo. * One notable difference between her and her original self, is that she is more cynical, self-centered, vain, and sarcastic, similar to the titular protagonist of Daria. Most of these changes however, are to do with her being written a lot more like an actual teenager would act, and/or are a result of emphasizing the personality aspects that were merely hinted at in the original series. However, her feelings for Shaggy and her jealousy are a distinctly new element that was not present at all in the original franchise. ** Another personality aspect that was emphasized is her love of secrecy and a bit of slyness. The original series sometimes hinted at it (for instance, she often kept her conclusions a secret till the very end of the episode), and she is the only gang member who perpetrated a hoax herself, albeit for a noble purpose. * Her disguise in The Night the Clown Cried, along with the distorted voice and speech pattern, makes her very similar to DC Comics hero, the Question, along with Watchmen character, Rorschach. * Her eyes are revealed to be green when she takes off her glasses in Art of Darkness!, but she had already taken off her glasses before in The Creeping Creatures and they were still black. Mystery Incorportated Screenshots 101-1482696860.PNG 76-1482696733.PNG 73-1482696695.PNG 69-1482696668.PNG 68-1482696650.PNG 66-1482696632.PNG 61-1482696609.PNG 60-1482696601.PNG 51-1482696472.PNG 52-1482696463.PNG 44-1482696312.PNG 3-1482787815.PNG 2-1482787731.PNG 1-1482787731.PNG 94-1482787616.PNG 93-1482787609.PNG 92-1482787601.PNG 91-1482787593.PNG 90-1482787585.PNG 89-1482787576.PNG 88-1482787568.PNG 75-1482787505.PNG 74-1482787495.PNG 71-1482787479.PNG 65-1482787455.PNG 63-1482787437.PNG 62-1482787430.PNG 56-1482787422.PNG 55-1482787414.PNG 54-1482787405.PNG IMG 2301velma.JPG IMG 2299daphne.JPG IMG 2223.PNG IMG 2218.PNG IMG 2217.PNG IMG 2216.PNG IMG_2302.JPG 19-1498246462.PNG WWE Scrrenshots Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1908.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1907.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1729.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1728.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1727.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1726.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1706.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1527.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1526.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1490.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1483.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1482.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1481.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1170.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1169.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1168.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1131.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1128.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0976.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0975.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0974.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0973.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0972.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0962.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0961.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0941.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0940.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0938.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0458.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0363.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0362.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0340.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0339.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0338.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0337.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0250.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0242.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0241.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0239.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0238.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0119.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1324.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1323.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1322.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1309.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1300.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1299.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1298.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1269.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1268.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1254.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1253.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1252.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1239.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1238.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1237.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1218.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1208.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1197.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1196.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1195.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1150.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1149.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0958.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0942.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0890.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0889.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0888.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0887.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0886.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0881.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0747.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0746.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0740.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0721.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0719.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0718.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0717.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0714.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0713.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0712.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0652.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2423.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2389.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2348.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2283.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2282.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2281.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2264.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1705.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1704.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1703.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1702.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1673.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1668.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1662.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1651.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1644.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1643.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1623.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1622.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1611.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1588.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1523.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1440.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1490.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1170.jpg Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Detective Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Crystal Cove Category:Americans Category:Chess Players Category:Hackers Category:Whore Category:Cursed Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Atheism Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Harem Category:Screenshots Category:Muggles